Season 3:Big Daddy Day
Big Daddy Season 3, also known as Big Daddy Day or BDD, was the third season of the British game show series Big Daddy. It was hosted on March 30, 2016 at contestant Ruby Neville's home and ran for 1 day, concluding on March 30, 2016 when Amelia Mundy was crowned the winner with four votes from the evicted Sackmates. She won a trophy. Season 3 of Big Daddy is radically different from the past two seasons of the series. Instead of being based on the show Big brother this series took inspiration from the US show Rupaul's Drag Race. Instead of using Big brother elements like the Head of Sack and power of veto this season saw the sackmates participate in a series of maxi challenges. The requirements of the maxi challenge vary across each round, and can be individual or group challenges. The goal of each maxi challenge involves a new theme and outcome. Contestants were initially asked to design and construct a custom outfit for the first challenges runway that showed their dedication to Big Daddy. Other challenges focus on the contestants' ability to perform with music, to dance, sing or perform humorously. Some challenges became a tradition across Big Daddy days, such as the design runway (in which the sackmates are tasked to create outfits fitting the seasons theme) ,or a makeover, in which the sackmates create personas for objects such as Barbies or paper people. The two or more sackmates that perform the worst in the rounds maxi challenge are put up for eviction and the remaining sackmates vote for who they want to see evicted. * Returning Players: Former houseguests returned to play the game. * Live action: Unlike the previous two seasons this season was hosted at sackmate Ruby Neville's house and the whole season played out in one day. * Drag Race: Unlike the past two seasons this season was based on the format of Rupaul's Drag Race. Each challenge varied from Acting, Dancing & singing in groups to design and fashion. ** Winner & Nominees: Instead of having a HOS, Lachie decided one or two challenge winners per round and a bottom 2. The bottom 2 would face eviction and the remaining sackmates would cast a vote to evict. * Re-Entry Competition: As there were only nine players this season there were two buybacks. One after the second eviction and another after the seventh. * Double Eviction: '''At the start of round eight it was announced that it would be a double eviction going from five to the final three. The last three players to find their hidden items in the immunity competition became the rounds final nominees. * '''Final 3: '''Like season one this season had the final three sackmates face the jury as they voted for who they didn't want to see enter the top two. With three out of six votes the jury decided Katie wouldn't be in this seasons final two. * '''Jury: Unlike season two where there was a pre-Jury every evicted sackmate was on the Jury. Voting History *'Note 1:' Nobody was evicted this round *'Note 2:' This challenge was judged in teams, as team leader Amelia won the challenge and her team was declared safe. **As team leader of the losing team Ruby was put in the bottom 2 along with the worst performing member of her team. The other two were declared safe instead of low. * Note 3: Harriet returned to the competition after being evicted the round before. * Note 4: For this challenge sackmates competed in pairs with Asha competing as an individual. The Sackmates were also judged in these pairs. * Note 5: Asha returned. : Trivia * Kiera became the first person to be evicted in round 1 twice. (Season 2 & 3) * This is the first season to have nobody walk from the game. * Both buyback winners were evicted the same round they returned. (Harriet round 4 & Asha round 8) * This is the smallest cast to date with only 9 sakcmates Hosts